The present invention relates to a dynamoelectric machine having an integrated power and control equipment compartment integrated and particularly a rotary motor having a power and control equipment compartment as an extension of a motor main frame.
Rotary electric motors are used in installations and applications requiring various operating conditions including variations in speed, timed operation and the like. A typical example includes motor-pump units for circulating water in spas, whirlpools and similar devices in domestic installations, such as homes, offices, hotels, motels and the like. A particularly satisfactory motor-pump unit is disclosed in the co-pending application of King et al entitled "Multiple Compartmented Dynamoelectric Machine" filed on Oct. 26, 1989 and assigned to a common assignee herewith.
As more fully disclosed therein, a motor main frame is provided within which a plurality of compartments are formed by appropriate internal bearing frames and dividing wall frames. An outer end compartment is integrally formed in an extended portion of the main motor frame. The various power and control components are mounted and interconnected to each other and to an incoming power cable and the windings within the compartment to provide controlled energization of the winding. Remote pneumatic actuators as well as low voltage control units are often provided and interconnected to each other and to the control system within the integrated motor compartment. An alternate construction using an extension of the main frame is disclosed in the co-pending application of James L. King entitled "Electric Motors Having Integrated Control Housing And Method of Fabrication" filed on Feb. 6, 1989 and U.S. Ser. No. 07/306,887, wherein a separate cup-shaped end cap is secured to the end of the motor main frame adjacent a bearing end frame to define a power and control equipment chamber or compartment projecting as an apparent extension of the main frame. Again the various power and control devices are mounted within the compartment and interconnected to each and to the motor windings to provide the integrated housed control assembly. As disclosed in the above, heat sensitive electronic modules may advantageously be mounted directly to the cap to optimize the heat dissipation from the electronic module to the surrounding atmosphere.
In all such integrated systems, the various controls are thus housed within an enclosure forming an integrated part of the motor frame. Removal of the cap cover structures are required for access to the equipment including that secured to the end frame and/or to the cap structure as such. Although, access to all of the various components and connections must of course be provided, various components require more attention during the life of the motor than others. The mounting of the systems within the compartment and particularly to the cover structures provides a very convenient assembly and fabrication system. Removal however does require the appropriate attention to the various connections between the components and the equipment as a result generally of such common removal of a number of components.
In many instances, general access is therefore not required for servicing of the power and control equipment. For example, in motors with electronic control modules, only access to the control board or module will most often be required.
Although such motors thus provide highly improved approaches to motor control systems, the common mounting and attachment for insertion and removal presents some problems.